poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Down to the Fiery Finish!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Down to the Fiery Finish in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: After battling his way to the Kalos League finals. Ash is now in a mist of a heated battle against Alain. His talent and minimum opponent. (Pikachu uses Iron Tail and defeats Metagross, and then we cut to Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and hits Charizard) Announcer: Thunderbolt is super effective! But, Charizard is still standing! Ash Ketchum: All right, Pikachu use Quick Attack! (Pikachu was about to use the attack, but he's too exhausted) Alain: Use Flamethrower! (Charizard fires flamethrower) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Announcer: Uh-oh! Pikachu isn't moving! (Everyone are shocked) Mimi Tachikawa: Poor Pikachu! Bonnie: I hope Pikachu is alright? Clemont: It's last battle or Pikachu out? Alain: Charizard, fly up! (Charizard flies up) Ash Ketchum: Get up! Pikachu! Alain: Use flamethrower! (Charizard fires flamethrower) Ash Ketchum: Now, use Iron Tail and aim it towards the ground) (Pikachu activates Iron Tail and hits the ground making it as a shield to block the flamethrower attack) Alain: That was impressive! Use, Dragon Claw! Ash Ketchum: Use Iron Tail! (Charizard activates Dragon Claw and Pikachu activates Iron Tail as two attacks collide to each other and Dragon Claw hits Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! (As the dust clears Pikachu is defeated) Pokemon Referee: Pikachu is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner! Announcer: That's it! Pikachu is defeated, now both trainers have two Pokemon left! Ash Ketchum: (Picks up Pikachu) Are you okay, Pikachu? Thanks so much, you were just awesome! Now leave the rest to us. (Charizard flies to Alain and roars) Ash Ketchum: Oh, we're just getting warmed up! (Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z Opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Down to the Fiery Finish! (Then we see Malva and Margaret) Margaret: Hello, it's us Margaret and my new partner Malva the elite four. Malva: Hi, here is an update for the Kalos League. Alain's Charizard has beaten Ash's Pikachu. Jessie: Come on? What is Pikachu doing? Meowth: Stomping all over our feelings that's what? James: Since when are you two cheering for the twerp? Meowth: Since we decided we don't like this. Jessie: The twerp's our rival not his. If he loses to anybody it will be us, not him. (James feels happy) Jessie: From now on, we're the twerp's cheerleaders. Team Rocket: Yay! Bonnie: I can't believe it, Pikachu worked so hard but it lost. Rigby: He better not lose! Trevor: Alain's last Pokemon are Charizard and Bisharp. Sawyer: But remember Alain's last two Pokemon have been battling really hard. Sora: Your probably right, Sawyer. Clemont: On the other hand, Ash's last two Pokemon haven't even been in a battle yet. You could say Ash has the advantage. Serena: Yeah, he'll be fine. When I see Ash grinning like that, I just know it. (Professor Sycamore, Diantha, Lysandre and Mairin are watching the battle) Mairin: Come on, you can do it Alain. Ash Ketchum: Goodra, I choose you! (He throws his Pokeball summoning Goodra) Alain: Charizard return. (Alain returns his Charizard back to it's Pokeball) Announcer: And Charizard is out of the action. Alain: Bisharp, let's go! (He throws his Pokeball summoning his Bisharp) Announcer: Here they are, Ash is using Goodra and Alain is using Bisharp. Ash Ketchum: First, let's fix up the battlefield, use rain dance! (Goodra activates Rain Dance) Announcer: And now Goodra's making it rain! Ash Ketchum: All right, use Ice Beam! (Goodra fires Ice Beam) Alain: Dodge it and then use Iron Head! (Alain's Bisharp dodges the attack and charges Goodra) Ash Ketchum: Block it! (Goodra grabs Bisharp) Ash Ketchum: Kay, throw it Goodra! (Goodra throws Bisharp in the air) Ash Ketchum: Use Dragon Pulse! (Goodra fires Dragon Pulse) Alain: Focus Blast! (Bisharp fires Focus Blast and hits Dragon Pulse) Alain: Iron Head, let's go! (Bisharp activates Iron Head) Ash Ketchum: Use Bide! (Bisharp hits Goodra) Ash Ketchum: Goodra! Are you alright? Alain: Focus Blast! (Bisharp fires Focus Blast and hits Goodra as the smoke clears Goodra is cover in red aura) Announcer: Goodra's hangning in! Will Ash's strategy turn out to be the best one going between our two competitors? Tai Kamiya: You can do this, Ash! Agumon: Beat Bisharp! Alain: Go around it, then Iron Head! (Bisharp runs around Goodra and hits it) Ash Ketchum: Use Bide! (Goodra fires Bide and hits Bisharp) Alain: Bisharp are you okay? (Cut to Goodra's home the Wetlands where all of the Pokemon and Keenan are watching the TV) Announcer: Ash unleashes a counter attack and Goodra overpowered Bisharp! (All of the Wetlands Pokemon cheers, then we cut to Meyer and Clembot) Announcer: Well done, Goodra for enduring those unbelieveable attacks! Meyer: This sure is an exciting battle. I wish I could've somehow made it to the stadium. You Clembot? Clembot: I'm right with you on that. (Cut back to the battlefield) Alain: Iron Head, go! (Bisharp performs Iron Head and hits Goodra) Kari Kamiya: Goodra! (Goodra fell to it's knees) Ash Ketchum: Oh, no! Goodra! Announcer: That was an opponing strike! Could be trouble for Goodra! Alain: Now use Guillotine! Ash Ketchum: Come on, Goodra use Dragon Pulse! (Goodra fires Dragon Pulse as Bisharp charges while activating Guillotine it cuts Dragon Pulse attack and hits Goodra and gets defeated) Pokemon Referee: Goodra is unable to battle! Bisharp's the winner! Announcer: Bisharp has defeated Goodra! Sakura Avalon: Oh no Goodra! Kero: Bisharp cut Goodra's Dragon Pulse this is not good. Screeno: This looks very bad! Bonnie: I feel so bad for Goodra! Donald Duck: I can't believe it! Takato Matsuki: That Bisharp is strong. Winnie the Pooh: Poor Goodra! Sawyer: One Pokemon left. Shauna: Which means Ash is one down to his last chance. Pops: Bad show. Very bad show, indeed. Serena: Good luck, Ash. Ash Ketchum: (Returns his Goodra back to it's Pokeball) Thanks, Goodra, you were great. (He picks up another of his Pokeball) Let's win this together. Go, Greninja! (He throws his Pokeball summoning his Greninja) Malva: So Ash has finally brought out his Greninja. Margaret: Greninja will be the final Pokemon of the Kalos League finals. Malva: If they lose... Jessie: Who did she think she is? Talking like Greninja is gonna lose. (Blows out her raspberry) Meowth: Come on, chill, the more the twerps under pressure, the more twerp will beat the pants off of Alain. James: Correct! After all. Team Rocket: We're the ones who wip into sheds. (Cut to Greninja and Bisharp face to face) Alain: Now, Bisharp! Give it everything you've got! Ash Ketchum: Let's do it, Greninja! Alain: Use Iron Head! (Bisharp charges towards Greninja) Ash Ketchum: Now, Double Team! (Greninja activates Double Team as Bisharp attacks all of the clones) Ash Ketchum: Water Shuriken! (Bisharp attacks the clones and disappear as Greninja throws it's Water Shuriken and hits Bisharp) Alain: Bisharp! Pokemon Referee: Bisharp is unable to battle! Greninja's the winner! Ash Ketchum: All right! Sakura Avalon: They did it! Kero: Yahoo! Li Showron: Way to go Ash and Greninja! Meilin Ri: Awesome! Madison Taylor: Nice! Serena & Bonnie: They won! Kari Kamiya: Yippee! Mimi Tachikawa: You did it! Palmon: Greninja defeated Bisharp! Sawyer: That's it, the rain. Sora Takenouchi: What did you say? Biyomon: You say something, Sawyer? Serena: What are you talking about? Sawyer: I mean raining went powers up water types moves. Clemont: Wow! Goodra's rain liggering rain dance is helping Greninja. Good call! Gobbol: So that's why. Serena: (Chuckles) It's a relief with Goodra! It's a true group victory! Alain: Charizard, let's go! (He throws his Pokeball summoning his Charizard) Announcer: Here comes Charizard, both trainers are using their last Pokemon! This will be the deciding battle! (Charizard roars) Alain: Charizard, it's the battle we've been waiting for. Let's enjoy it all the way. Ash Ketchum: Know what Greninja? We could mask our better opponent! Let's give them 100 percent! Okay, Greninja run! Alain: Go, Charizard! Use Flamethrower! (Charizard fires Flamethrower) Ash Ketchum: Dodge it quick! (Greninja dodges Flamethrower) Ash Ketchum: Now, Greninja, use cut! (Greninja uses Cut and hits Charizard) Announcer: Greninja nails that Charizard is definitely feeling it! (The clouds begin to move away as the sun shines) Announcer: The rain stopped. How will it affect this battle? Sawyer: That's all for Goodra's rain dance assistants. Clemont: Still, remember Greninja has the type advantage! Izzy Izumi: Yes, Greninja is a Water and Dark type Pokemon. Greninja will defeat Charizard since it's weak against water. Tentomon: I agree with Izzy. Serena: It will be fine. Ash will definitely win. Ash Ketchum: Let's show them how Greninja! (Talks in his mind) Alain I... we're not gonna lose! We're putting everything we have into this! Count on it! (Spoken) Greninja! (Ash and Greninja use the Bond Phenomenon power as they all fused together into Ash-Greninja) Takuya Kanbara: All right! Marcus Damon: Yes! Greninja transformed again! Bonnie: There it is! It's Ash-Greninja! Tai Kamiya: You can do this, Ash-Greninja! Sakura Avalon: Go Ash-Greninja! Kero: Win this! Li Showron: Go Ash-Greninja go! Meilin Ri: You can do it Ash-Greninja! Madison Taylor: This is it I gotta video tape on the final battle. Professor Sycamore: This is marvelous! (Mairin and Lysandre are surprised in amazement) Team Rocket: Yay! Alain: (Talks in his mind) Thanks, Ash. I was waiting for you to give me a full power battle. Now lift me into a higher level of battling, okay then. This is it. (Spoken as he touches his Key stone) Alright, respone to my heart, Key Stone! Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve! (Alain's Charizard mega evolves into Mega Charizard X) Max Taylor: Oh, yeah! Mairin: Oh, please, Charizard. Help Alain win this! Announcer: Fantastic! Alain's Charizard has mega evolve, and this battle will decide who will be the Kalos League winner! (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Bisharp! (Back to the episode) Ash Ketchum: Run, Greninja go! Use Double Team! (Ash-Greninja activates Double Team) Alain: Flamethrower! Get rid of the fakes! (Mega Charizard X fires Flamethrower getting rid of the clones) Ash Ketchum: Now, use Water Shuriken! (Greninja throws a Water Shuriken) Alain: All right! Dragon Claw! (Mega Charizard X activates Dragon Claw and slashes the Water Shuriken) Ash Ketchum: Aerial Ace! Alain: Dragon Claw! (Ash-Greninja activates Aerial Ace and Mega Charizard X activates Dragon Claw as their attacks collide to each other and then the Dragon Claw attack hits Ash-Greninja as Ash feels the pain) Alain: Flamethrower, go! (Mega Charizard X fires Flamethrower) Ash Ketchum: Cut, let's go! (Ash-Greninja uses Cut attack and uses the attack as a shield to make the flamethrower attack slash in half) Alain: Now, Blast burn! (Mega Charizard X hits the ground activating Blast Burn attack) Ash Ketchum: All right, Water Shuriken at the ground! (Ash-Greninja uses a Water Shuriken and hits the ground) Announcer: They stop that Blast Burn with a Water Shuriken! I've never seen a battle like this before! Ash Ketchum: Aerial Ace! (Ash-Greninja activates Aerial Ace and hits Mega Charizard X) Joe Kido: Greninja is getting warmed up! Bonnie: Go, go, go, Ash! Go, go Greninja! Agumon (Data Squad): You can do this! Marcus Damon: Beat that Black Mega Charizard down! Mikey Kudo: Win this fight! Alain: Are you okay, Charizard? (Mega Charizard X gets up as Ash and Ash-Greninja looks at Alain he smiles, and then we cut to Mairin) Mairin: Alain sure is enjoying his battle with Ash. (Professor Sycamore watches Alain) Alain: (Talks in his mind) Thanks, Ash. It's because of you that I've finally having fun, lots of. I'm having more fun battling against you that I've had in such a long time. I'm greatful to you for letting me feel this. However. (Spoken) I've had to be the strongest one. I can't lose to anyone again! Charizard use Dragon Claw! (Mega Charizard X activates Dragon Claw as Ash-Greninja tries to block it but it ends up getting hit as Ash feels the pain again) Sweepz: This is bad! Tierno: Wow! Powerful! Trevor: They're still hanging in there! (Ash-Greninja gets up) Ash Ketchum: (Talks in his mind) I'm having an awesome time being able to battle such a stronger trainer like you, Alain. But this is gonna be over soon. (Spoken) Whoever wins! No hard feelings okay? So look out for a full powered attack! Greninja use Cut! (Ash-Greninja runs while activating Cut) Alain: Charizard! Use Dragon Claw! (Mega Charizard X activates Dragon Claw as two attacks collide over and over again as Greninja jumps from the attack) Ash Ketchum: Water Shuriken! Alain: Use Thunder Punch! (Mega Charizard X activates Thunder Punch and Ash-Greninja use Water Shuriken as a shield to block the attack) Announcer: Greninja is blocking thunder punch with a water shuriken! Such a tense combat! (Then they're attacks collide and then the Water Shuriken hits Mega Charizard X) Emerl & The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders: You can do this Ash! Ash Ketchum: Ready for more! Water Shuriken! (Ash-Greninja brings out a giant water shuriken as the water vortex appears the water turns blue to orange and spins) Winnie the Pooh: What? Emerl: Look at that! Henry Wong: That Water Shuriken turns Orange! Alain: (Shocked seeing this) Now, Blast Burn! (Mega Charizard X punches the ground activating Blast Burn and Ash-Greninja throws a giant orange Water Shuriken as two powerful attacks charges towards two Pokemon and then "BOOM!!" everyone looked up in shocked as the smoke clears two Pokemon are standing) Rika Nonaka: Okay, so who won? Calumon: What happened?! Jeri Katou: I don't know, Calumon. Teslo: Did Ash win? Kenta Kitagawa: Please, let it be Ash. Please, let it be Ash. (Ash-Greninja falls to the ground and turns back to normal Greninja as Ash collapse to the ground way to exhausted) Pokemon Referee: Greninja is unable to battle! Charizard wins, Alain is the champion! (Mega Charizard X roars in victory) Announcer: It's over! After a Multiple fierce battle in the Kalos League final round, Alain clitches it big time! (Mega Charizard X returns back to normal Charizard as Alain comes to his partner and pets his Pokemon) Ash Ketchum: There strong! Wow! Kazu Shioda: I can't believe this! Tai Kamiya: He lost! Rex Owen: Alain and his Charizard are pretty strong! Bonnie: Poor Ash, lost! Tierno: And a cry shame! Shauna: And the battle was so close too! Sawyer: It was a great one, thought. Clemont: Right. It was a very like Ash battled too. Serena: Ash has a smile on his face. Of course he's proud he gave that battle everything he possibly could. Ash Ketchum: Great job, Greninja. Thanks. Don't be sorry, I'm grateful to have a team as strong as you guys. Pikachu: Pika. Alain: Ash. Thank you very much. Ash Ketchum: Thanks to you too. Our battle was just about as fun as it can get. (Alain walks to Ash as they both shake hands as the crowd cheers and applause) Malva: This battle really have no winner or loser. What it has are joyest faces of two trainers smiling after a hard fought match. Margaret: That battle between Ash's Greninja and Alain's Charizard sure was a pretty epic battle. (Team Rocket cries) James: I am completely be side with odd! Meowth: That battle was Ginuwine artical! Jessie: Who cares about beating twerps! All I care about is now! (Team Rocket cries harder as Margaret and Malva smiles) Mairin: Alain, you were awesome! You should be proud! (Professor Sycamore and Diantha clap their hands) Professor Sycamore: Alain, I hope you are able to find what you are looking for. (Then we cut back to the heroes) Tierno: Ash, that was a true Spectacular battle! I couldn't believe it! Mikey Kudo: Man, that battle was so epic! Flain: Very epic, dude! Ash Ketchum: Thanks Tierno, Mikey and Flain. I'm sorry if I let you all down. Elsa the Snow Queen: You don't have to say that, Ash. Princess Anna: You did your best to win. Winnie the Pooh: You tried your best, Ash. Sawyer: They're right. We all know you did the best you can possibly do. And you know that's what it's all about! Clemont: Ash, Alain was really strong and Charizard kept hanging in there. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, I wanna keep meeting more and more trainers and Pokemon and become a lot stronger and that's just what I'm gonna do! Right buddies? Pikachu: Pika! Emerl: That's right! Tai Kamiya: Yep. Agumon: You did great. Davis Motomiya: We're so proud of you and Alain. Veemon: He's pretty strong. Takato Matsuki: Not bad for a very strong trainer! Guilmon: He and Charizard are one fighting machines! Takuya Kanbara: You said it, man! Marcus Damon: Correct! Right Agumon? Agumon (Data Squad): Yeah! Mikey Kudo: What do you say, Shoutmon? Shoutmon: Hmmm. Tagiru Akashi: You'll win next time. Gumdramon: I'm sure of it. Madison Taylor: Ash, I recorded the whole thing of the battle between you and Alain in my camera. Now I'll show this to everyone. Ash Ketchum: That's great, I'm sure everyone would loved it! (Then cut to Alain sitting and looks at his Pokeball as he sees the reflection of Ash) Alain: Both of us grew battle. And Ash made it all possible. Let's go, and gather little bit more Mega Evolution energy. Almost there. (Then we cut to the Prism Tower where Xerosic, Team Flare Grunts and the Villains are using the machine to aim the frightened Z-2) Xerosic: All preparations are complete it's time to begin. King Nixel: Prepare for the power of awakening! Wicked Lady: As you command. (Team Flare and the Villains aim the machine towards Z-2) Dr. Drakken: Fire! (The machine fires a red beam as it hits and starts to possessing Z-2. Then cut back to the League where Diantha gives Alain a trophy) Diantha: Alain. You've created a strong bond between you and your Pokemon. As a trainer you display unparalleled strength through a number of challenging battles. We applauded to you. Princess Celestia: Well done, Alain the champion of Kalos. Alain: Thanks so much, Diantha and Princess Celestia. (Everyone applause) Ash Ketchum: Alain. Ash, Emerl and the DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders: Congratulations! Elsa the Snow Queen: You and Ash were excellent during your fight. Princess Anna: We're so proud of both of you. (Ash and Alain smiles) Mairin: I'm so happy! Of course these tears are happy tears. Hey, Lysandre don't you... (She turned and Lysandre disappeared) Where did Lysandre go? (Then cut back to the Villains' machine possessing Z-2 fully turning red) Z-2: This is why humans are so...! Are so evil! (It's eyes turns red as Squishy senses Z-2 turned evil) Shego: (Laughing evilly) Now we'll turn this world into a new world for Team Flare! Imagine this! (Laughing evilly) Apocalymon! All the forces of evil I call! (Laughing evilly) Apocalymon: We have the power to control... Shego: Zygarde! Wicked Lady: Yes! It's so exciting! Hades: At long last! Eric: It is time. Maleficent: Today! Let's do the job and destroy those heroes at dusk! Dr. Drakken: Yes! Perfect! Captain Hook: It's too late to save another Zygarde, fools! Jafar: It's time to say good-bye to Ash Ketchum! Xerosic: Lysandre, King Nixel, Mr. Ross and Prince Hans our research is about to produce result! King Nixel: Excellent! Prince Hans: Good job. Mr. Ross: I don't wanna miss this. Lysandre: Zygarde. The time has come, show us your power, do it now! Z-2: Humans are foolish! They must disappear! All the human fools on this planet must DISAPPEAR!!! (The jar breaks into pieces as Z-2 burst out of the Prism Tower and jumps all the way on top) Maleficent: Begin to bring out Apocalymon here! Mr. Ross: (In Dr. Phillium Benedict's voice) Do it! Now! Dr. Drakken: Apocalymon will finally be here to join us and destroy our mortal enemy and rule the world! Fire! (Dr. Drakken presses the button as the machine fires at the sky, the dimension portal appears as Apocalymon flies out of the portal and stands on top of the Prism Tower) Apocalymon: At last! I'm finally in this real world! Xehanort: Now let us begin! Lysandre: The currents up! And the spotlight of my greatest work of all! Spectre: Now, let's bring out our dinos! (The Space Pirates summon an army of their dinosaurs) Vanitas: Time to revive the biggest mutant dinosaur in the world! Dr. Drakken: Bring out an army of my robots now! Xehanort: Time to unleash an army of Heartless and Nobodies! (Then six glowing orbs appears around Apocalymon) Apocalymon: Now it's time to revive six Evil Digimon and all of the other evil Digimon army! Rise and awaken from the dead! Maleficent: A forest of thorns shall be their tomb! Born through the skies on a fog of doom! Now go with the curse, and serve us well! 'Round the entire Lumiose City and Lumiose Conference, CAST MY SPELL! (Z-2 yells as all the Zygarde cells appears in Lumiose City and gets absorbed by Z-2, Vanitas uses his Keyblade to revive the Black T-Rex. Xehanort unleashes a massive army of Heartless and Nobodies. Dr. Drakken brings out an army of robots and Apocalymon's soul collections begin to transform into portals as Etemon as MetalEtemon, Myotismon as VenomMyotismon and Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon and Machinedramon the Dark Masters along with many evil Digimon comes backs from the dead, then the red roots and the forest of thorns summoned by Maleficent appears all over Lumiose City while the six revived evil Digimon and the Space Pirate's Dinosaur armies attacks as Meyer and Clembot sees the event) Meyer: What's going on? Apocalymon: Now, VenomMyotismon, my army, Black T-Rex and the Space Pirate's dinosaur army. (Points at the Lumiose Conference with his right index finger) Attack the Lumiose Conference. VenomMyotismon: As you command, Master Apocalymon. Let's get going! (VenomMyotismon, all evil Digimon, Black T-Rex and Space Pirate's dinosaurs marches towards the Lumiose Conference) Dr. Drakken: I want all of you to go and attack the Lumiose Conference too! (Dr. Drakken's giant robot armies marches or flies towards the Kalos stadium too) King Nixel: Everything is going according to plan to destroy the Mixels pretty soon! Lysandre: Anything and Everything on this planet is about to be reborn. Reborn as a beautiful world! (Back at the stadium, Elsa feels something rumbling.) Princess Anna: Elsa? Elsa the Snow Queen: Anna, do you feel that? (Elsa turns to the window and to her horror sees the destruction unfolding in the city. One of the giant roots comes up towards them.) Elsa the Snow Queen: Everyone scatter! (Then the giant red roots, Maleficent's forest of thorns, Dr. Drakken's robot army, VenomMyotismon, Black T-Rex, all evil Digimon and the Space Pirate's Dinosaur armies appears and attack the Kalos League thus interrupting the ending ceremony as our heroes looked up seeing them while the crowd screams in fear) VenomMyotismon: DIGIDESTINED!!! Piglet: Oh, d-d-d-dear! Rabbit: (Screams in terror and runs off) Tigger: Yikes! (Ducks himself and covers his eyes) Professor Sycamore: What is that thing?! Diantha: What in the world is going on?! Margaret: What's happening?! Eileen: Rigby! (She runs trying to go to Rigby, but gets blocked by the forest of thorns) Tai Kamiya: It's VenomMyotismon! Max Taylor: Black T-Rex!? And the Space Pirate's dinosaurs! Kim Possible: Dr. Drakken's robots!? Ron Stoppable: That would be so cool if they're not gonna hurt us! Gmerl: More like, that is not cool since they're going to destroy us! (The roots attacks Mairin. Team Rocket and so as some members of Team Robot screams in terror) Serena: What? SpongeBob & Patrick: (Screams in fear) Princess Anna: What on Earth is going on? Olaf: (screams as he is being chased by the giant root) Help me!!! (Elsa uses her powers to freeze the root and Anna picks up Olaf. Another root appears.) Elsa the Snow Queen: Look out! (Elsa uses her powers to freeze the other root) Kristoff: Girls, this way! We have to get everyone out of here! Sakura Avalon: Oh no it's happening again from my nightmare. Kero: Yeah and it finally came true! (Squishy jumps out of Bonnie's bag and runs off) Kari Kamiya: Squishy is running away! Bonnie: Squishy, stop! Where you going?! Clemont: Bonnie, come back! Narrator: The Kalos League has been distrupted by an unexpected incident of major proportions along with the revived six evil Digimon, Dr. Drakken's robots, Xehanort's heartless and the Space Pirate's dinosaur army! What is Zygarde's power? And what is Lysandre and Team Robot's greatest foes trying to achieve? (We see Lysandre, Xerosic and all of Team Robot's Greatest Enemies members grins evilly) Apocalymon: At last! We have finally taken control over Zygarde and we will destroy the heroes and rule the world! (Laughing evilly) (Then we see Z-2 already transformed into Zygarde 50% form, but it's body it's all red instead of green and the red aura surrounds it's body as it let's out a vicious roar) Narrator: As the journey continues! (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts